J. Jonah Jameson
J. Jonah Jameson is the editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle in New York City. He was very distrustful of the vigilante Spider-Man and saw him as menace to society, as such he had carried out a smear campaign against the hero. He employs photojournalist Peter Parker, who, unbeknownst to Jameson, is Spider-Man's alter ego. History Jonah began his career as a journalist working at the Daily Planet, owned and operated by Perry White. Jonah fell under White's tutelage and the know how in writing the best of stories. As the years grew by, Jonah and White became co-owners of the Planet. By the events of the September 11 attacks, White had lost his son to the attacks and his wife to a stroke; the losses had taken a toll on him and died two years later. Jonah was devastated by his long-time friend's tragedy and death. After White's funeral, White's will had the Planet left under Jonah's ownership. In the following years, Jonah continued to running the Planet until finally renaming it as the Daily Bugle. Jonah was a man of determination and unafraid that his journalism would attract the wrath from crime bosses and politicians. However, Jonah's defiance would turn for the worst later in his life. At some point, Jonah had worked on an expose of a major crime lord and was threatened into canceling his story, in which Jonah refused. In response, a masked assassin was sent to kill Jonah on his way home; however, the attempt only killed his wife Meg. The incident had left a emotionally scarred Jonah to be very mistrustful of masked vigilantes who think they are above the law. When Spider-Man made his debut, Jonah viewed him with little regard for his heroism and blackened him in his news articles. Unknown to him, his employee Peter Parker was Spider-Man. When Superman made the headlines, Jonah had been demanding pictures of the superhero. By the time mutants were revealed to the public, Jonah was met personally by Superman himself, who wanted a television interview through the Bugle to which Jonah immediately granted. The encounter with Superman left Jonah completely in awe of the hero, and even considered him to be the true definition of a superhero - even without a mask. Personality Jonah Jameson is a tough and strict editor, and he seems to have an anger problem, perhaps due to being in charge of so many people. He has a strong dislike for Spider-Man, and masked men in general, due to his wife having been killed by a masked hitman. Despite his flaws, Jonah is a man with a strong sense of integrity as a journalist, as he refuses to cover up the truth even when it would suit his best interests, and he genuinely cares for the wellbeing of his employees, even if he doesn't show it openly. He's shown to be very brave in his defense of the truth, having been willing to stand up to Thaddeus Ross when the general tried to arrest Superman even after seeing firsthand that the hero had been framed and was not responsible for the charges filed against him. Relationships Background information In Marvel Comics, portrayals of J. Jonah Jameson have varied throughout the years. Sometimes he is shown as a foolishly stubborn and pompous skinflint who micromanages his employees and resents Spider-Man out of jealousy. Other writers have portrayed him more humanly, as a humorously obnoxious yet caring boss who nevertheless has shown great bravery and integrity in the face of the assorted villains with which the Bugle comes into contact, and whose campaign against Spider-Man comes more from fear of youngsters following his example. The Last Son version of Jameson is based on his incarnation in Spider-Man: The Animated Series; in which Jameson's hatred of Spider-Man is based less on his powers and deeds and more to his wearing a mask; his wife was killed by a masked gunman. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Daily Bugle Category:Men Category:Article stubs